


Косплееры

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Сабрина замерла на месте, увидев, насколько счастлива была Хлоя, "борясь со злом". Уголки губ девушки приподнялись, а взгляд остался верен лишь светловолосой «ЛедиБаг», которая и не заметила, как её напарница прекратила игру.





	Косплееры

**Author's Note:**

> Старый фанфик, написанный ещё до того, как я ушла из этого фандома.

Надев на своё лицо маску, Хлоя улыбчиво посмотрела в большое зеркало, которое отражало её во весь рост. Покрутившись пару раз вокруг своей оси, она, довольная собой, послала отражению воздушный поцелуй.

— Я готова, — уверенно произнесла Буржуа, поворачиваясь лицом к Сабрине, которая тоже уже была одета в костюм.

Осматривая косплей рыжеволосой, девушка отметила, что той вполне он подходит. Особенно эти чёрные ушки на голове её подруги… Они смотрелись изумительно, украшая рыжие локоны Сабрины.

— А ты хорошо смотришься, — немного тихо произнесла Хлоя, не отрывая взгляда от чёрного одеяния.

Если честно, девушка, которая была в костюме Кота Нуара, никогда раньше не слышала подобных комплиментов со стороны своей единственной подруги.

— Что же, — пришла в себя Буржуа, — мы должны бороться с преступностью, не так ли? — светловолосая приняла «героическую» позу, играя роль супергероя.

Сабрина улыбнулась, приняв позитивный настрой «ЛедиБаг». Они впервые решили косплеить супергероев. Инициативу подала Хлоя, что не являлось такой уж большой неожиданностью.

— Вперёд, ЛедиБаг! — выкрикнула девушка, поднимая руку вверх и продолжая их игру.

Буржуа запрыгнула на кровать, размахивая во все стороны своим йо-йо.

— Сегодня Париж снова нуждается в супергероях, — произнесла она, — жизнь горожан подвергается опасности кровожадными и злобными… — светловолосая рассматривала комнату, пытаясь найти что-то, что можно было выдать за «преступников», — невидимками! — Вдруг выкрикнула она, не найдя ничего криминального в помещении.

— Невидимками? — переспросила Сабрина.

— Да, невидимками, — раздражённо буркнула Буржуа.

Рыжеволосая почесала затылок, пытаясь придумать продолжение их «игры». Взяв металлическую палку, которая на самом деле была из пластика, она встала на одно из кресел, что находилось не так далеко от кровати.

— Уничтожив врагов, мы должны исцелить их акумы! — подняв оружие, «Кот Нуар» воинственно спрыгнула с кресла в попытке ударить невидимок.

«ЛедиБаг», улыбаясь и стоя на кровати, размахивала йо-йо, борясь с «монстрами». Пытаясь выглядеть как можно отважнее и по-геройски, она выкрикивала различные фразы, адресуя их то рыжеволосому коту, то своим врагам.

Сабрина замерла на месте, увидев, насколько счастлива была Хлоя, "борясь со злом". Уголки губ девушки приподнялись, а взгляд остался верен лишь светловолосой «ЛедиБаг», которая и не заметила того, как её напарница прекратила игру.

— Мне нужно использовать «талисман удачи», чтобы победить невидимок! — воскликнула Буржуа.

Взяв в руки подушку, которая располагалась на кровати, она перевела свой взгляд на «Кота Нуара».

— Как нам это использовать… — задумалась девушка.

— Мы могли бы всё в комнате испачкать пухом, которым набивают подушки, а потом он прилип бы к невидимкам так, чтобы мы смогли увидеть, где они находятся, — вслух рассуждала Сабрина. — А потом я смогла бы использовать свою силу «катаклизма».

— Неплохая идея, — немного завидуя, но всё же хваля напарницу, произнесла «ЛедиБаг».

Светловолосая быстро спрыгнула с кровати, взяв с тумбочки свои ножницы, а потом снова запрыгнула обратно на своё «героическое» место. Когда она надрезала в разных местах ткань, из подушки буквально посыпался пух, поэтому девушка, держа мягкое оружие против зла как можно выше, трясла подушку, заставив светлый наполнитель разлететься по всей комнате.

— Катаклизм! — выкрикнула подражательница Кота Нуара, бросив «металлическую» палку на пол и расставив руки в разные стороны. Делая вид, будто она схватила что-то, в чём содержалась акума, Сабрина надломила эту невидимую человеческому глазу вещь.

«ЛедиБаг» взяла йо-йо в свои руки, активируя его. На самом деле ничего не происходило, просто тут работала фантазия девушек.

— Пока-пока, невинная бабочка, — улыбаясь, произнесла она.

Спустившись с кровати, «ЛедиБаг» подошла к Сабрине, протягивая свой кулак.

Обе девушки исполнили фирменный победный жест супергероев, которых они косплеели.

— Вы были очаровательны, моя леди, — поклонившись, произнесла рыжеволосая версия Кота Нуара.

Хлоя смутилась, но постаралась не подавать вида. Заметив около чёрного уха своей напарницы пух, она выудила мягкий наполнитель из причёски Сабрины и улыбнулась.


End file.
